Angel
by Lilzenium
Summary: KENNY/KYLE: No-one ever notices the girlish bracelet that hangs elegantly from Kenny McCormick's skinny wrist. On it is one silver feather; the last of 450. I'll tell you what Kenny has to do to pay off this last feather.. he has to fall in love.
1. Prologue: Gabriel Speaks

_**A/N; **__Wahay. New month, brand spanking new story. This one is Kenny/Kyle related AGAIN, although for the first few chapters I don't think I'll make it obvious, just little hints that one is falling for the other. Uhm, I'd like to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed, favourited and put "A Midsummer Night's Play" on story alert.. you guys made me keep on writing it; and I'm so thankful to you all. If anyone wants a story dedicated to them, then please just PM me, and tell me which pairing you'd like and where you want the story to go.. But please bear in mind I do have a life outside (although you wouldn't realise it) and for that reason if anyone wants one, I'll only take 2 or 3 requests - and it'll be first come, first serve. Love you allllllll~ ox_

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

.

**Prologue: Gabriel speaks**

.

Not many people know that an angel has exactly 225 feathers on each wing; 450 feathers in total.

.

No-one ever notices the girlish bracelet that hangs elegantly from Kenny McCormick's skinny wrist. I say no-one, but I really mean hardly anyone. One person notices it, but he never says anything. He prefers to guess at it's meaning, although if he really wanted to know he could just ask, and it's owner wouldn't object.  
The truth is, the bracelet around Kenny's wrist is the reason he doesn't die. It has one silver feather fastened to it, and it's this feather that gives him his immortality. He originally had 450, all of varying sizes; from small to large to medium, but by performing deeds to even out his wrongdoing he now only has one. He doesn't yet know what he has to do to pay this one feather off, but he knows it must be huge because this feather is the largest of all; It's two thirds of his little finger in size.

It'll take him awhile to figure it out, but seeing as he's not here, I can tell you what Kenny McCormick has to do to pay off his last feather.

.

.

.

He has to fall in love.


	2. 1: Dirty

_**A/N; **__Ooooh, thank you all for the positive reviews and story alerts.. I was so happy when I looked in my inbox this morning. In return, I've decided to *attempt* the second chapter. For anyone who didn't understand the Prologue, it's basically Angel Gabriel addressing you, the reader, and giving you a brief introduction to what has to happen for Kenny to pay off the last feather. _

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

**Previously:** _No-one ever notices the girlish bracelet that hangs elegantly from Kenny McCormick's skinny wrist. I say no-one, but I really mean hardly anyone. One person notices it, but he never says anything. He prefers to guess at it's meaning, although if he really wanted to know he could just ask, and it's owner wouldn't object_.  
_The truth is, the bracelet around Kenny's wrist is the reason he doesn't die. It has one silver feather fastened to it, and it's this feather that gives him his immortality. He originally had 450, all of varying sizes; from small to large to medium, but by performing deeds to even out his wrongdoing he now only has one. He doesn't yet know what he has to do to pay this one feather off, but he knows it must be huge because this feather is the largest of all; It's two thirds of his little finger in size._

_It'll take him awhile to figure it out, but seeing as he's not here, I can tell you what Kenny McCormick has to do to pay off his last feather._

_.  
He has to fall in love._

_

* * *

_

.

**Chapter One: Dirty (Kenny)**

.

It's cold, too cold. It's always cold in South Park.. I guess I should be used to it, but the truth is I'm not. I think maybe the fact I'm cold is linked to me standing in my underwear in the bathroom, but let's not get into that.

So anyway, I'm staying at Stan's house for the night, along with Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Token, Clyde, Butters and Cartman for Stan's 19th birthday and I'm pretty thankful the Marsh's actually have a working shower.. it's one of the liberties my family miss out on. But yes. I'm standing in a bathroom with practically nothing on, ready to get into the first shower I've had in donkey's years.  
I discard my boxers quickly, open the shower door and turn the silver handle. A jet of cold water bursts forth from the shower-head, leaving me even colder than I was before. The bracelet on my wrist jingles slightly as I jump backwards, pinning myself against the cold tiles of the wall. My bracelet's weird.. something that gives me immortality, or so Gabriel - y'know Angel Gabriel - told me when I died that first time. I was sent up to heaven then, to see what it was like and Gabriel spoke to me; he gave me the bracelet and told me to repay what I'd done; alcoholic fights, assaulting some guy when I was high.. the list goes on. So anyway. I've got one feather left on it, and I have no idea what I've got to do to repay it.

"Are you alright in there, Kenny dear?" I hear Mrs Marsh's voice as she taps on the wooden door, which is locked tightly. She's told me countless times to call her Sharon, but I just can't. It doesn't... _feel _right.  
"Uhm, not really, no," I answer truthfully, edging my way around the freezing water, which is now spraying up droplets all over the place. I grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around the bottom half of my body, cautiously tiptoeing to the door and opening it. My hands clutch the towel tighter to stop it falling down when I see Shelley (Stan's psychotic older sister) hovering in the background behind her mother.  
"Uh, I can't get the hot water to work," I tell Mrs Marsh, edging away from Shelley, who is gazing at me in a sort of trance. I know I'm good-looking, but I'd prefer it if Stan's sister didn't stare at me like I'm candy she wants to gobble up.

After a long winded explanation from, dare I say it.. _Sharon_, I manage to get the hot water working, and I relax for the first time of the evening. When I left my three best friends alone with the two girls and four other boys, they were playing Truth or Dare although this was a choice Wendy, the lead Harpy, had forced Stan into by flirting relentlessly. I'd left them to have a shower, but as I exited the room I'd told Stan to "grow some" and say no to Wendy. He never did.. claimed he was in love with her. I laugh at love, it's something I know I'm never going to feel. I mean, let's face it.. who's ever going to want a Ghetto kid like me? I'd only be able to give them pop tarts for dinner every night, a meal that's hardly substantial.

The hot water cascades down my body, drenching me. I want to wash the poor me away with this cleansing water, but all I can manage to scrub off is the grime that constantly cakes me. I decide that seeing as there's shampoo, I should wash my hair. I do this sometimes at Kyle's, when he tutors me on maths on wednesdays and saturdays. He knows I can't pay him, so he never asks. Once I'm happy my hair is free of soap suds, I smile and turn the water off, stepping out of the shower. It's nice feeling clean again, although I know my next shower will be an age away.

I once more wrap the towel securely around my body and dig in my beat-up rucksack for my spare clothes. I pull out my pyjamas (which are really just another pair of boxers) along with my toothbrush, some pop tarts my Mom packed me incase I got hungry and finally a pack of condoms. Randy and Sharon were going out later with Shelley, and so Stan had guaranteed there'd be booze when they were away. I just need the plastic beauties incase I got lucky. What do I mean 'incase'? I always get lucky.. I'm Kenny McCormick.

.

I arrive downstairs and they're still playing Truth-or-fucking-dare, although Sharon, Randy and Shelley are gone. It's a stupid game, but seeing as it's Stan's night and he wants to play I sit down, hugging my knees close to my body.  
"Dude, this game sucks ass," Kyle whispers to me. I nod, rolling my eyes at Wendy.  
"It's all the Harpy's fault.." I reply, smiling. Harpy is the nickname me and Kyle have for Wendy. It seems that she says jump, and Stan will ask "How high?" She's got him under some sort of spell, and it's ruining the foundations of his friendship with Kyle. It's a shame, to be honest, they're such good friends.  
"Kenny.. truth or dare?" Bebe asks me, batting her eyelids. She knows that I'll reply dare, in the hope of getting some action.

"Dare," I say, layering my voice flirtatiously, half closing my eyes and leaning slightly towards her.  
She giggles and so does Wendy. Uh-oh.. I'm in trouble. "I dare you to give Butters a hickey!" She says gleefully, clapping her hands together. Butters goes pale.  
"O-oh, jeez guys.. I don' think my parents would approve.. why, they'd ground me.." He rubs his knuckles together, blue eyes searching mine - pleading. But he knows what is coming. Everyone knows I never, repeat never, go back on my dares.. I do them, and I do them with style.  
"Sorry Butters," I say, shrugging, "But I've got to.. my reputation's on the line."  
Butters nods, scared as I straddle his waist, putting my hands out on each side of his shoulders. There is no way he's escaping.

I kiss his lips softly, moving down to his neck. He whimpers slightly and I hear the rustle of bags and the _bleep _of phones which tells me we're being recorded. Bebe speaks in a whisper to the camera. "And this is Kenny's dare; he has to give Butters a hickey," I hear her say.  
Butter's head goes back, resting against the wall, and his gaze turns upwards to the sky, as if begging God to make the torture stop. I flick my tongue over the surface of his neck, tasting salt, and then I put my mouth to his throat, biting and sucking his soft, white flesh. He moans, and I think although he wants out, he's enjoying himself. I never disappoint. I smile, lifting my head from his neck and gaze in wonder at the perfect hickey I've given him. He fingers it gingerly.  
"Wendy.." he asks, dazed, "How will I h-hide this from my 'rents?"  
"Stick a band-aid on it," is her crude reply, and I get off Butters so he can stumble to the Marsh's first aid kit. I've probably scared him to death, but I don't care.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

The game continues well into the night, although from 9pm mostly all of us have been under the influence of alcohol, and in my case nicotine. I remembered to bring my cigarettes with me this time, as last time I'd gone crazy for them.. my cravings had actually kept me up all night. I know they're shit for your body, but I can't stop.

I stand on the porch, the cancer-stick hanging from my lips and Stan joins me a little later. He's left everyone else inside. "D-dude.. y-you gave Butters one seriouz hick-hickey.." he hiccups, holding onto my shoulder as he sways from left to right. "I-I wonder if zomeone would ever gi-give me one? I want to kn-know how it feelz.." he says, colbalt eyes piercing mine.  
"Hmm," I say, perfectly coherent. I haven't had enough to drink to be stuttering and slurring my words like Stanley. "I could, if you want."  
He grins, eyes flickering close. "Go on th-then," he pleads, leaning his head against the wooden pole of his porch. I take a step forwards and his hands grab at my jumper, pulling me towards him. I latch my mouth onto his skin, nipping and sucking once more. Stan's skin tastes different to Butters', less salty and more... I can't place it, but it's nice, and it's driving me wild.  
My hands are tangled in his hair, my mouth still attached to his skin. His hands are wriggling under my jumper and my shirt, touching my stomach with feather light touches.. and then the car lights hit us - I can see it now on the headlines: _Stanley Marsh and Kenneth McCormick caught in the dead of night making out._

And what's more, that probably will happen and Stan will get dumped and go all emo-pussy and blame me. Dang, I should have got him asking me on tape. Shit, shit, shit. I think, releasing Stan but once more admiring my handy-work on his skin, before making my way back inside to the party. I fall heavily onto the sofa next to Kyle, who's curled up like a cat.  
"Dude, are you alright?" Kyle asks, concerned. I nod, but really I feel sick.

.

.

.

I lied about feeling cleaner after my shower. I still feel as dirty as ever.

.

* * *


	3. 2: Secretkeeper

_**A/N; **__No Authors notes this time.. :O!_

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously: _I stand on the porch, the cancer-stick hanging from my lips and Stan joins me a little later. He's left everyone else inside. "D-dude.. y-you gave Butters one seriouz hick-hickey.." he hiccups, holding onto my shoulder as he sways from left to right. "I-I wonder if zomeone would ever gi-give me one? I want to kn-know how it feelz.." he says, colbalt eyes piercing mine.  
"Hmm," I say, perfectly coherent. I haven't had enough to drink to be stuttering and slurring my words like Stanley. "I could, if you want."  
He grins, eyes flickering close. "Go on th-then," he pleads, leaning his head against the wooden pole of his porch. I take a step forwards and his hands grab at my jumper, pulling me towards him. I latch my mouth onto his skin, nipping and sucking once more. Stan's skin tastes different to Butters', less salty and more... I can't place it, but it's nice, and it's driving me wild.  
My hands are tangled in his hair, my mouth still attached to his skin. His hands are wriggling under my jumper and my shirt, touching my stomach with feather light touches.. and then the car lights hit us - I can see it now on the headlines: Stanley Marsh and Kenneth McCormick caught in the dead of night making out, and what's more, that probably will happen and Stan will get dumped and go all emo-pussy and blame me. Dang, I should have got him asking me on tape. Shit, shit, shit. I think, releasing Stan but once more admiring my handy-work on his skin, before making my way back inside to the party. I fall heavily onto the sofa next to Kyle, who's curled up like a cat.  
"Dude, are you alright?" Kyle asks, concerned. I nod, but really I feel sick. __I lied about feeling cleaner after my shower.  
I still feel as dirty as eve_r.

* * *

.

**Chapter two: Secret-keeper (Kyle)**

.

Dude. There was something seriously wrong with Kenny when he arrived back last night. He was like, green. I mean, I saw him and Stan through the window, and I'm pretty sure Stan was ill only a few days ago, so Kenny might have caught something.. and that's not including the 5 STD's he's acquired and had treated over his 18 years of life. What was he doing outside with Stan? I mean, why was he kissing him..? And why on earth do I feel jealous?  
The scene replays in my mind and Kenny, who's been sleeping beside me, turns over and cracks an eye open. He's obviously not well, and that's a result of Stan's mouth on his, the nicotine, alcohol and ecstasy that he had in major dosages last night.

"Kyle.." he croaks, "Help.." He lurches forward, retching, and I stumble upwards, grabbing his arm and pulling him along to the bathroom. I push open the door and slip over on a pair of discarded, faded orange boxers. My back aches, and so I lie on the floor, Kenny leans over the toilet, upchucking and I try to ignore the sounds he's making. Using the bath as support, I heave myself up and gingerly make my way over to Kenny. His face is red with embarrassment and tears stream down his face as I rub his back, ignoring the stream of vomit trickling down his chin and into the toilet.  
"Are you okay?" I ask, stupidly. His answer is a small head-shake. "Well, are you going to be sick anymore, or can I fetch you a glass of water?" He mumbles his reply.  
"Won't be sick.. water please.."

I nod and dash off, literally running into Stan. "Don't go in there, Kenny's been sick," I warn him, thundering downstairs and hunting in the Marsh's kitchen for a glass. I should know where everything is, I mean, this is like my second home - This is where I come when I've been kicked out, when I'm scared, when I need a friend to tell me 'It'll be alright' - but in my panic, I can't find anything.  
I fumble for another 5 minutes, and then Sharon appears, sighing. "Helping Kenny?" She asks, pulling a glass from the one cupboard I forgot to look in.  
"Yes, helping Kenny, Shar," I say, smiling slightly. Sharon's been Shar for the past 9 years, I guess I started calling her that when I was about 9, although it was always when it was just me and Stan.. Cartman would take the piss, and Kenny would giggle stupidly and imply that something was going on between us. Stupid child. I take the glass from Shar, and fill it with water, hurrying up the stairs and into the bathroom.

By now there's a small crowd around Kenny. Stan's rubbing his back and Wendy looks murderous as she holds Kenny's hair out his face. I guess she's seen the evidence of what happened last night, and wants nothing more than to kill Kenny when instead she's been forced into helping him. Craig stands in the doorway, with a sort of 'I-told-him-ecstasy-was-a-bad-idea-with-nicotine-and-alcohol' look plastered on his face watching as Bebe drapes a towel over his shoulders. I quickly step over the boxers; there's no way I'm tripping on them again, and make my way over to Kenny, shooing people out of the way.

"Get lost," I tell them, ushering them out, shutting the door and sitting on the Bathtub edge. I pass Kenny the glass and watch as he gulps it down. There's a little more colour in his cheeks now, and of that I'm glad, although I can't place why.  
"Dude, you're gonna need to rest," I tell him, and he nods. He looks so vulnerable, and I'm overcome with the urge to hug him tightly. I mean, in a friendly way of course.. that's what friends do, right? The hug each-other and tell them they'll be okay. Actually, that's what a mother does, and I guess with his mom now out of his life (she walked out on them last month) I want to be a substitute, y'know, someone he can turn to and that sounds so faggy, and I am not, repeat NOT gay.

At all. Ever. Not gay.

.

.

Or maybe..?

.

.

No.

.

.

No. Kenny's just my friend. And now he's staring at me. "Dude, Kyle? Are _you_ alright?" I feel myself nod, not wanting to tell him my internal dilemma, and instead focus on his bracelet. That thing has always enchanted me. He's had it since we were about 8, and at the start it had about.. 400 or so little silver feathers on it. They were all of different sizes, but over the years the feathers have disappeared, and now only one remains. I want to know what the bracelet is for, but I can't ask.. I've mentioned it to Stan and Cartman, but they tell me there's nothing on his left wrist, all his bracelets are on his right.. but those ones are string, not metal. Maybe I'm just crazy.. maybe I should ask.  
So I do.

"Kenny.. what's your bracelet for?" He looks down at the metal, twisting the feather between his fingers and he looks at me.  
"You.. you can see it? No-one else can.." He says, seeming worried. I nod, tilting my head sideways and fixing him with my green eyes. My eyes are my weapons. They implore people to tell the truth; they're hypnotic, and I can see Kenny struggling to keep it inside.  
"It's special," He says, watching me closely. "It stops me from dying.. I used to have 450 feathers on there - that's the number of feathers an angel has on both it's wings -" I nod. I knew there were 400, I said so a minute ago. "But to get rid of them I had to repay debts. When I get rid of this last one, then I'm free to live a normal life. Y'know die properly, get married, have kids.. the works. But until I get rid of this last one, I'm doomed to keep coming back to life."  
I nod. "So what d'you have to do to get rid of the last one?"  
He shrugs. " For the last 449 I had clues, but for this one I think I have to figure it out by myself. I know it's big; this feather's the largest there's been.. and Kyle, I was wondering... can you help me figure what I have to do? Please?"

I nod. It's all I can do. I'm speechless. There's so much more to Kenny then I first imagined. I never knew that he was on a quest throughout his life, struggling to find one glimmer of normality in his otherwise crowded and abnormal life. He is so alone, and now I am the only person who knows and can help him beat the curse that is upon him.

I'm Kenny's helper, a side-kick... I'm the one he can trust, the one he can turn to..

.

.

I'm his secret-keeper.

.


	4. 3: Aid at Kyle's

_**A/N; **__SRSLY. I can't stop writing this fic.. I think I'm in love with it or something - all my imagination and descriptiveness is going into this one story, which really isn't good for my schoolwork, but who cares?_

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously: _I want to know what the bracelet is for, but I can't ask.. I've mentioned it to Stan and Cartman, but they tell me there's nothing on his left wrist, all his bracelets are on his right.. but those ones are string, not metal. Maybe I'm just crazy.. maybe I should ask.  
So I do. "Kenny.. what's your bracelet for?" He looks down at the metal, twisting the feather between his fingers and he looks at me.  
"You.. you can see it? No-one else can.." He says, seeming worried. I nod, tilting my head sideways and fixing him with my green eyes. My eyes are my weapons. They implore people to tell the truth; they're hypnotic, and I can see Kenny struggling to keep it inside. "It's special," He says, watching me closely. "It stops me from dying.. I used to have 450 feathers on there - that's the number of feathers an angel has on both it's wings -" I nod. I knew there were 400, I said so a minute ago. "But to get rid of them I had to repay debts. When I get rid of this last one, then I'm free to live a normal life. Y'know die properly, get married, have kids.. the works. But until I get rid of this last one, I'm doomed to keep coming back to life."  
I nod. "So what d'you have to do to get rid of the last one?"  
He shrugs. " For the last 449 I had clues, but for this one I think I have to figure it out by myself. I know it's big; this feather's the largest there's been.. and Kyle, I was wondering... can you help me figure what I have to do? Please?" I nod. It's all I can do. I'm speechless. There's so much more to Kenny then I first imagined. I never knew that he was on a quest throughout his life, struggling to find one glimmer of normality in his otherwise crowded and abnormal life. He is so alone, and now I am the only person who knows and can help him beat the curse that is upon him._

_I'm Kenny's helper, a side-kick... I'm the one he can trust, the one he can turn to.. I'm his secret-keeper._

_

* * *

._

**Chapter three: Aid at Kyle's (Kenny)**

.

"Ken.. Help.." I feel shaking as I'm woken by my younger sister. She's got tears streaming down her cheeks, and a huge red welt on her arm. Dad's put his cigarette out on her arm, just like normal. It doesn't look particularly out of place when you look at the other welts on her frail body. She's also got the beginnings of bruises up and down her arms. I pull her pyjama shirt up over her head, and she stands shivering in the morning air. Turning her around carefully I find long red streaks cutting into her back, blood trickling slowly down the white flesh - the marks of Dad's belt, I should know, I've got them myself, only across my stomach. Blood runs from her nose, and it's obvious Dad has punched her. I feel ill.  
"Shit, Karrie," I murmur, gently running my fingers over the streaks. She whimpers slightly, trying to get away but I pull her shirt down carefully and pull her into a gentle hug. "Right, we're going to Kyle's house to get first aid, okay?" I ask her, stroking her hair. I feel her nod against me and I release her, taking her hand.

We have to sneak past Dad quietly, an act that isn't particularly hard seeing as he's passed out on the floor. "Too much alcohol," I explain, "Don't ever do that, okay. It's bad for your health," I tell her firmly, opening the door and ushering her out quickly.

We walk in silence, hand in hand through the snow. I notice Karen is shivering, so I stop briefly and pull off my jumper, handing it to her; I don't really care that I've now got nothing on except my boxers and a vest-shirt. I didn't have time to get dressed - I was too worried about my baby sister to be perfectly honest.  
"Kyle's house isn't far now," I tell her, giving her hand a little squeeze. She's still got tear-streaks down her cheeks, and I'm suddenly aware of how dysfunctional our family. Kevin's never around, Mum's walked out and Dad's a drunk - I'm basically the parent to Karen. As I speak, she looks up, watching me with large, scared eyes.  
I've never taken her to Kyle's when she's been hurt before.. it's always been straight to Cartman, but since the fallout with him I don't trust him. Infact, I fucking hate that tub of lard. I trust Kyle now, my little secret-keeper. My heart flutters involuntary at that and I frown slightly, beginning to walk faster as the cold bites at my skin.

The snow crunches as I pull Karen gently up the Broflovski's drive. The car is gone, probably taking the boy genius, Ike, to some spelling bee or something. I don't get how both Gerard and Shelia's kids are fucking prodigies.. I mean, Ike isn't even _related _to them. He's adopted for Christ's sake!  
My finger jabs at the doorbell, and I hear it ring. Footsteps follow, resulting in the eventual opening of the door.  
We're met by the sight of Kyle in his pyjamas, ginger-brown hair sticking out at odd angles from where he's slept on it. I stifle my laughter and look down at my sister before speaking. She nods, telling me she trusts him. He rubs his eyes and yawns. "What d'you want, Kenny? It's like, 6:30am."  
"Kyle.. we need a favor," I start, steering my sister inside. Kyle has no choice but to help us now that we're in.. it's a Broflovski tradition; never turn away someone who needs help once their whole body is officially inside the threshold. I grin, and Kyle shoots me a look.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Okay. What happened?" Kyle asks once we're all settled on the cream sofa. Karen sits atop my lap, playing with a strand of my white-blonde hair as she watches Terrance and Phillip. I set her on the floor, making sure I don't touch her wounds, and lift the pyjama top up. Kyle gasps, clapping a hand to his mouth in shock.  
"Shit, Kenny.." The injuries are worse now, little bits of fluff from her shirt stick to the belt wounds, and they're bright red. The bruises up her arm are going yellow, and the blood around her nose and back is drying; caking her face in brownish-red crust. Kyle's right to be disturbed.

"Can you help, please.." My voice is a whine, and I'm vaguely aware that this is the second favor for me that Kyle's agreed to. I make a mental note to always agree to help Kyle as he takes my little sister's hand and leads her up to the bathroom. I follow close behind, my heart thumping in my ears as my feet pound on the cream carpet that decorates the stairs. It's spotless, and I hope to god Karen isn't dripping blood or goo from her cuts on it.  
"Karen," I hear Kyle say, and I wonder how on earth he knows her name.. she's a recluse due to her scarred body, and no-one but my family and Cartman know about her. How does Kyle know my little sister?  
"Try calling her by her nickname to soothe her," I tell him quietly. We're already in the bathroom by this point, and Kyle's hand rests atop the tap. He turns it and the water gushes out.  
"Karrie," he says once more, softer, "I'm running you a bath, okay? Kenny'll lower you in gently, and we're going to clean up those cuts. We'll put anti-septic cream on them.. it might sting a bit at first, but it'll help, and then we'll put some bandages on them, sound good?" I feel a rush of some odd emotion at Kyle's gentleness and it feels like the emotion I get when I look at Karen.. Love? It.. it can't be. I love Karen 'cause she's my sister, but why on earth would I love Kyle? Sure, he's my best friend, but other than that.. nothing. I like tits and pussies, not dicks.

The bath is almost run now, and Karen dips her finger in to test the temperature, giving a nod to tell us it's alright. Kyle pulls off her pyjama top, making sure he doesn't hurt her anymore, whilst I tackle the trousers. I'm surprised to see she doesn't care that she's all exposed and both myself and Kyle can see her breasts among other things. Kyle doesn't seem to care.  
I bundle her into my arms carefully and gently lower her into the water. She looks at us and sits down, tears trickling down her face as the water laps at her damaged skin. I sit on the bathtub's edge, wiping her tears away as my red-haired friend gently sponges fluff from her wounds. She moans slightly, turning her blue eyes to face me and grips my hand with her own little one.

Karen's dry. We had to wait for her to dry naturally, because had we given her a towel, she would have just gotten fluff in her cuts again. She fidgets as I rub anti-septic cream into them, whimpering sadly when it stings. Kyle hops up to get bandages and I'm left sitting cross-legged with Karen on the floor. I rest my head against hers, playing with the strands of her hair.

Kyle's gone for a little while, but when he returns he bandages Karen up, and she pulls on her shirt and trousers and waddles downstairs.  
"I love you Karrie," I murmur as she leaves the bathroom. Suddenly I want to cry, I want to cry because of what my bastard of a father has done to her.. to me.. to Kevin.. to Mom.. to our family. He's ruined everything. So I do what I have to. Tears begin to slip down my face, and Kyle holds me gently. I bury my face in his shoulder, and I can hear the steady beat of his iPod. It's sending me to sleep..

My eyes droop. My body relaxes. I'm falling down. And now I'm dreaming.

.

.

Nothing can hurt me in my dreams.

.

* * *


	5. 4: Of all Days

_**A/N; **Hmm.. this is my going away present to all of you. For 5 days on Monday I'm going to be in Wales for activities week with my school, so I'll obviously have no internet connection whatsoever, so hence the chapter update before I leave you all. The lovely _**ToniTheTerror** _helped me with the plot line for this chapter and the next one, so she knows what's coming and I want to thank her sooooo much for her help. I srsly love you Toni.. and I'm glad we started talking on dA, you've become such an awesome friend to me. I'd also like to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed so far.. You guys are amazing. ox _

**EDIT: **I forgot to put this story up before I went.. so technically the bit about me going away is WRONG._  
_

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously: _Kyle's gone for a little while, but when he returns he bandages Karen up, and she pulls on her shirt and trousers and waddles downstairs._

_"I love you Karrie," I murmur as she leaves the bathroom. Suddenly I want to cry, I want to cry because of what my bastard of a father has done to her.. to me.. to Kevin.. to Mom.. to our family. He's ruined everything. So I do what I have to. Tears begin to slip down my face, and Kyle holds me gently. I bury my face in his shoulder, and I can hear the steady beat of his iPod. It's sending me to sleep.. My eyes droop. My body relaxes. I'm falling down. And now I'm dreaming._

_Nothing can hurt me in my dreams._

* * *

.

**Chapter Four: Of all days (Stan)**

.

I trudge through the snow sullenly. I have good reason to be so down this morning; my shoes are soaking, I could only find one glove this morning and Wendy has dumped me. Of course, I can only blame myself. I was obviously sober enough to remember asking Kenny to give me a hickey. Of all days.  
I rub my eyes with my ungloved hand and hurry up the Broflovski's drive, at least when I'm inside I'll be warmer. I notice their car is gone, which means Kyle is the only one at home. God, I need something alcoholic.. I'm sure he'll give me something.

I ring the bell and lean against the door. Heavy footsteps fall on the stairs, and I stumble backwards as the door is pulled open. I open my eyes and see that Kenny's caught me. Wait.. what? Why is Kenny, _Kenny_, staying at Kyle's house?

He sets me upright, scratching his blonde hair and Kyle appears, grinning. _Looks like they had fun without me, _I think bitterly as a young girl of about 13 hops downstairs after Kyle.  
"Kylie!" she calls, grabbing onto his hand as he turns towards her. "Kylie, thank you for letting me stay with Kenny overnight," she says, giving him a smile as bright as the sun.  
"It was nothing, Karrie," he replies, taking her in his arms and hurrying down the rest of the steps. He passes the child to Kenny, who turns away from me and walks over to Kyle, who's about to Everyone seems to have stopped noticing me, so I cough loudly.

"Oh, Stan!" I hear Kyle say, "Come in, come in." And I comply, stepping into the threshold. I'm surprised at the warmth - it's like I've been hit by a blast of hot air.. kinda like a hairdryer all over my body. It's nice. "Sorry everything's a bit messy," Kyle tells me, stepping over sleeping bags and cushions. "Kenny and Karen stayed the night.. they couldn't.. they couldn't go home, so we phoned and said they'd be staying."  
"How long've they been here?" I ask, glancing around at discarded drinks cans, crisp packets and god knows what else. The faint whiff of smoke clings to my nostrils. That's definitely Kenny's smell; spice, sweat and cigarette smoke. Kyle waves his hand around a bit.  
"They arrived yesterday at 6:30 in the morning, and we just did random shit.. baked cakes with Karrie, watched TV and played games, and then they stayed the night and here we are." He smiled at the memory and jealousy over took me.  
"So, who's 'Karrie'?" I ask, frowning slightly. Kyle shoots me a _You've-never-met-Karen_ look and I shake my head.  
"She's Kenny's little sister," he tells me as said child walks into the room, icing sugar smeared across her face. She smiles at me, cocking her head.  
"Stan," she says, and it's more of a statement then a question. I nod and she smiles wider, offering me one of the little fairy cakes that she has on a tray. My heart melts.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"KENNY!" I yell upstairs. "KENNETH MCCORMICK, ARE YOU NEARLY READY? SCHOOL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES, AND WE'VE GOT TO WALK!" Normally we'd go in my car, but the damn thing's engine has frozen. Of all days.  
Kenny slides down the banister and lands in front of me. He rolls his eyes and slaps my cheek gently, patronizing me. "Keep your wig on, Staniel," he tells me, grinning as he picks up his school bag and slings it across his back. He grabs Karen's coat, and passes it to Kyle who puts it on her whilst Kenny kneels and does up the buttons. They treat her like she's 6, when she's 13.. and I don't understand that. Has something horrific happened to her? I shrug and don my own coat, shoving my hand into the single glove. Today is not going to be a good one.. I can tell. I close my eyes, take a deep breath.. and panic. I've forgotten the drinks for Pip's leaving party. SHITSHITSHITSHIT.

"KYLE." I scream, eyes flying open. "I NEED SOFT DRINKS FOR PIP'S LEAVING PARTY!"  
"What makes you think I'll have those?" Kyle asks, confused.  
"DUDE. YOU HAD DRINKS CANS ALL OVER THE PLACE!" I yell, and I notice Karen's eyes widen and she hides behind Kenny.  
"They're mine," Kenny says, waving around a plastic bag filled with drinks and sweets. "Unlike you, I remembered Pip's party." He says, his tone of voice menacing. "And I hope you remembered Pip is BRITISH not french."  
Ohshit. Something else I forgot. The customized banner we bought says "Goodbye frenchie" in large block letters. I'm so dead.. especially since Kenny's protective over Pip - I mean, they were together for a month when we were 15, but Pip dumped him.

Kenny sighs at my silence, knowing I've fucked up again. "Let's just go," he says, taking Karen's hand. Kyle takes her other hand, and they file out the door, walking in perfect step. It suddenly hits me. They'd be so perfect together. I walk behind them, feeling completely out of place.. Kenny's taking my best friend away, and I feel like no one. Of all the days it had to be the one where I'd been dumped and needed someone to lean on. _Screw them_, I think, popping my headphones into my ears and ignoring them completely.

We drop Karen off at her school, and tell her we'll be back to collect her later so she can join us at the party. Well, I say we but I really mean Kyle and Kenny. After that's done, we walk to school. And spend most of our time in that dump.. but I'll spare you the details of school. Just wait 'till you hear about Pip's leaving party.. whew.

.

* * *


	6. 5: Leaving my troubles behind

_**A/N; **__I'm back. And the previous a/n was wrong. I forgot to update before I left.. so I'm sorry. In other news; I'm ill. And I have like, 4 symptoms of Swine Flu - Cough, sore throat, runny nose and chills. So basically I'm in quarantine.. which is DIRE. So I decided to write the next chapter whilst I recover. Also, I did some research, and it turns out that when Kenny was 9, Karen would have been 4 or 5, which means that seeing as Kenny is 18 in this fic she'd be 13. OH. And I also discovered Ike was 3 when Kyle is 9, so he'd be age 13 as Kyle is 19 in this fic... which means I had to change Karrie's age in the previous chapter.  
WARNING: This chapter does contain secks, which I feel bad for writing.. _

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."**

A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously:_ I close my eyes, take a deep breath.. and panic. I've forgotten the drinks for Pip's leaving party. SHITSHITSHITSHIT.  
"KYLE." I scream, eyes flying open. "I NEED SOFT DRINKS FOR PIP'S LEAVING PARTY!"  
"What makes you think I'll have those?" Kyle asks, confused.  
"DUDE. YOU HAD DRINKS CANS ALL OVER THE PLACE!" I yell, and I notice Karen's eyes widen and she hides behind Kenny.  
"They're mine," Kenny says, waving around a plastic bag filled with drinks and sweets. "Unlike you, I remembered Pip's party." He says, his tone of voice menacing. "And I hope you remembered Pip is BRITISH not french."  
Ohshit. Something else I forgot. The customized banner we bought says "Goodbye frenchie" in large block letters. I'm so dead.. especially since Kenny's protective over Pip - I mean, they were together for a month when we were 15, but Pip dumped him.  
Kenny sighs at my silence, knowing I've fucked up again. "Let's just go," he says, taking Karen's hand. Kyle takes her other hand, and they file out the door, walking in perfect step. It suddenly hits me. They'd be so perfect together. I walk behind them, feeling completely out of place.. Kenny's taking my best friend away, and I feel like no one. Of all the days it had to be the one where I'd been dumped and needed someone to lean on. Screw them, I think, popping my headphones into my ears and ignoring them completely.  
We drop Karen off at her school, and tell her we'll be back to collect her later so she can join us at the party. Well, I say we but I really mean Kyle and Kenny. After that's done, we walk to school. And spend most of our time in that dump.. but I'll spare you the details of school. Just wait 'till you hear about Pip's leaving party.. whew._

_

* * *

  
_

.

**Chapter Five: Leaving my troubles behind. (Kenny and Kyle)**

.

**Kenny:**

We trudge down to the park after school, backpacks slung across our shoulders. Karen's joining us along with Ike, who refused to let Karen go by herself after she trusted him and showed him what our bastard father had done to her. He was horrified. Ike's walking with her now, arm brushing hers as they walk and she smiles at him, blue eyes twinkling. I swear to god something's going on there, cause they've both got an unnatural fascination with each other..

I shake those thoughts from my head and smile fondly at Karen. I turn and see Kyle staring at me with a peculiar look in his eyes. He sees me looking and averts his eyes, a pink blush colouring his cheeks. "So Karrie," I say, cocking my head slightly, "Are you looking forward to this party? You remember Pip, right?" She nods.  
"Yeah.. he was with you when you were younger.." Her voice is barely a whisper - from past experiences she's learnt to keep quiet, and using her voice worries her.  
"Are you and Kenny together?" She asks Kyle quietly, and I notice his cheeks go darker. My eyebrows draw together, frowning.  
"Uhm, no Karrie. We're just good friends." Kyle replies, and I nod. Then Ike takes her hand; pulling her along gently - he's in a hurry to get to the party so he can impress her with his dancing. Why is that child so good at everything?

.

Cartman's already waiting as we arrive. "You got the drinks?" he asks me, and I shove a huge bag of aluminum cans into his arms. He grins and extracts a coke from the bag, dumping the rest in a cool box. Craig sits at a bench with Token, and I can see Clyde and Tweek sitting at another. They're making sure no-one steals them - we'll be needing them.

A huge picnic basket lies on the grass, with a variety of paper and plastic bags littering the surrounding area. Inside are things like pizza, sausage rolls, crisps and cakes. My stomach growls, and I notice Karrie's eyes are wide with hunger. My eyes probably look the same. I can't honestly remember the last time we had a proper meal - and by proper meal I mean something that's not pop tarts or little pieces of moldy bread. I reach out a hand and Cartman slaps it away hard. "Nu. They're fo' later, po'boy." He tells me, grinning.

.

Sharon arrives later with a barbecue, so that we can cook sausages and burgers that she's lovingly provided for us. She also slips me and Karrie a packet of crisps each and a giant cookie that we half. I smile and thank her as I pass Karrie the bigger half. By now more people are arriving, and I make myself busy by emptying the carrier bags onto plastic plates and setting them on the two benches, which we've dragged together to form a huge long table, underneath two trees.  
Kyle hands me one side of the banner, and asks me to help him to put it up. I'm about to refuse, due to the fact the banner's not accurate, and then I stop. I stop because I remember that I have to do whatever Kyle asks of me, because he's helped me with Karrie, and is helping me with my quest. So I reluctantly take the end he offers me, and stand on tiptoes to fasten the banner to the tree branch above the table.

"Thanks," Kyle says afterwards, smiling. "Look!" He says, grinning as he points to Ike and Karrie, who are sprawled out across the grass. Ike's right arm is behind his head, the left one snaked around Karrie's waist. Her head is resting against his chest, body curled around him and hands pressed against his chest. She looks so perfect with him, and my heart flutters. I'm glad she's found a shred of happiness in her fucked up life.. and I know Ike will treat her good - he's Kyle's brother.

"Dude!" I breathe. "They look like.. like.."  
"Like they were made for each other?" Kyle says, finishing my sentence for me. He looks directly at me as he says it, and my breath hitches in my throat. I struggle to still my beating heart and turn to help Stan find the plastic cups. What was Kyle trying to say when he looked into my eyes? That we were made for each other too?

I shake my head and smile as Pip arrives. Finally, an excuse. It means I can ignore Kyle for a while, and be the party whore I am; smoke, drink (although not alot.. it might scare Karrie) and fuck anything that wants it. Tonight I'm leaving my troubles behind.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

.

**Kyle:**

I swear Kenny is ignoring me. Especially after I finished his sentence for him.. I seem to have freaked him out. Oh well. It's 1am, and Karrie and Ike have left. She's sleeping over at my house after Kenny and I explained to my Mom the issue of her going home.  
The party's loud. Like, really loud. Craig brought his speakers and iPod, and music's blaring out. I'm slightly tipsy as I walk to the drinks, and I trip over a couple kissing passionately on the floor. A disgruntled moan escapes the male's throat, and he looks up. I'm met by Kenny's blue eyes gaze. "Go-away-Kyle," he groans, and I notice that Bebe has her hands down his trousers and her shirt is hitched up, Kenny's hands hands working their magic on her breasts.  
"S-sorry.." I murmur, backing away. My eyes blur and I stumble away. Tears leak down my face, and I don't know why. I know Kenny sleeps around; I've known for awhile.. but why is it hurting me now? Why does it feel like my heart is breaking?

I'm not quite sure how far I've wandered, so I look for the nearest bench, It's facing the lake. I sit there. Song after song plays, and still no one looks for me.

It must be about half past one now and I can hear footsteps on the gravel path, but I don't care. My face is buried in my knees, arms encircling them and I feel safe. For now. "Kyle?" I hear, and I look up. Tears are still coursing down my cheeks. Kenny sits down beside me, and I scoot further away. He lunges for me, trapping me in his arms. "Talk to me." He instructs, and the words come tumbling out.  
"I.. I like you Kenny. And seeing you.. back.. back there.. it hurt." Music blares. I can hear the lyrics from here.. they're strangely fitting.

_I'm sitting here wishing for something that's missing. I'm waiting for you to tell me That time keeps on passing. I'm hoping, I'm asking To stand by your side at least for tonight.._

Kenny nods beside me, face bathed in the glow of the streetlights and the moon. And then he does something I never dreamed of. He takes my face in his hands and dries the tears from my eyes. "I see," he says. "Maybe I can fix that.." He runs his fingers along my jawline. I shiver. And then he brings his lips to mine and kisses me gently.

_Let's follow through with this reckless dream That's tearing me up inside. And all the time we've been so innocent.._

My heart soars and I tangle my fingers in the mass of his blonde hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hands are moving down my body and his mouth has disengaged itself from my lips and is now moving down to my neck. He nips at my skin, sucking it. "You. Are. Mine," he growls against my skin, nimble hands unbuttoning my shirt. "And this mark on your neck proves it." I nod, hands on his chest, clutching at the orange jumper he always wears.

He picks me up effortlessly and carries me to a pedalo boat that the park-keeper forgot to put away. He sits me down and jumps in, letting the current carry us to the middle of the lake. His hands are tugging my shirt up over my head, and my thoughts are jumbled up. His hands are at the zip of my pants, tugging them down. My heart is going at a hundred miles an hour. I feel faint with lust. I've imagined me and Kenny once, but it was nothing like this. This is more intense.. more magical.

_S__o don't you go I've got you where I want you And I'm never letting go.._

He fumbles when he gets to my boxers and looks at me, asking me if he should go on. I nod, and suddenly I feel the cold night air caressing me. He tears his own clothes off and kisses me once more before entering. Tears gather in my eyes, but eventually pain gives way to pleasure and I feel myself relaxing into the rhythm. Tonight my troubles are left behind.

.

* * *


	7. 6: You hit me once, I hit you back

_**A/N; **__Hmm.. you know how at the beginning of this story I offered people the chance to request a story? I'm actually kinda upset no-one wanted one, as odd as that sounds.. I mean, I'm getting slightly bored just focusing on one story, I'd really rather have two on the go so I can incoporate some ideas I had for this story (that won't work) into another, and I'm too stupid to think of another story idea. So I'll say it once more: If you'd like a request, could you PM me with the pairing and where you'd like the story to head (couple.. marriage.. break-up and get back together kinda thing..?). ALSOOOO. This is a little bit of a filler chapter, so you know.. It's just a kind of I'll-use-this-to-join-the-next-chapter-together kind of deal. And yes.. Kenny is a dick in this bit.  
Title is from the song: "_A kiss with a fist_" by _Florence and the Machines.

_R&R pleaseee! ~Lilz ox_

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously: _Kenny nods beside me, face bathed in the glow of the streetlights and the moon. And then he does something I never dreamed of. He takes my face in his hands and dries the tears from my eyes. "I see," he says. "Maybe I can fix that.." He runs his fingers along my jawline. I shiver. And then he brings his lips to mine and kisses me gently.  
My heart soars and I tangle my fingers in the mass of his blonde hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hands are moving down my body and his mouth has disengaged itself from my lips and is now moving down to my neck. He nips at my skin, sucking it. "You. Are. Mine," he growls against my skin, nimble hands unbuttoning my shirt. "And this mark on your neck proves it." I nod, hands on his chest, clutching at the orange jumper he always wears.  
He picks me up effortlessly and carries me to a pedalo boat that the park-keeper forgot to put away. He sits me down and jumps in, letting the current carry us to the middle of the lake. His hands are tugging my shirt up over my head, and my thoughts are jumbled up. His hands are at the zip of my pants, tugging them down. My heart is going at a hundred miles an hour. I feel faint with lust. I've imagined me and Kenny once, but it was nothing like this. This is more intense.. more magical.  
He fumbles when he gets to my boxers and looks at me, asking me if he should go on. I nod, and suddenly I feel the cold night air caressing me. He tears his own clothes off and kisses me once more before entering. Tears gather in my eyes, but eventually pain gives way to pleasure and I feel myself relaxing into the rhythm. Tonight my troubles are left behind._

* * *

.

**Chapter Six: You hit me once, I hit you back (Kyle)**

.

I'm not having a good day. Kenny's avoiding me, my ass is sore and Cartman's being a dick. The thing that's bothering me most of these four is Kenny's avoidance. I mean, you can't just fuck someone and ignore them.. especially when they opened up to you and promised to help you.

"Kahl!" Cartman's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Kaaaaahl. What d'yah think of Pip's partah?" I shrug and carry on walking. "Did yah hear Damien tell Pip he loved him?" Cartman laughs, amused at the thought that Satan's son is a fag.

Hang on wait.. Kenny banged me. I enjoyed it. Does that make me a fag too? A little nagging voice in my head pipes up at that moment, stifling any other thoughts and distancing me from the conversation Cartman's having with Stan and Kenny. _Yes, stupid fucker. Of course that makes you a fag. _

My brain is going a mile a minute. My eyes are blurring. I see Stan and Cartman walk off, obviously bored with Kenny's sudden silence, and just generally fed up with my moping. Kenny grabs my arm and yanks me out of the way as I'm about to walk into a lamppost that came out from nowhere. I look at him, and he's not the same person I saw last night. He's not the boy I grew up with - kind but slightly perverted. Today he's angry, blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Last night. It was nothing. It's meaningless," he tells me, glaring daggers as I sweep a lock of red hair from my eyes. I look up at him, and I can tell from his horrified expression that I'm not reacting like he wanted. Kenny's ideal scenario would be me just nodding, smiling and acting normal.. all of which I'm not doing. I'm doing the opposite. I'm shaking my head, trying not to cry. The snow crunches underfoot as I swivel away from him. He grabs my wrist once, but I yank it away and hurry on after Stan. I look back and see Kenny standing on the path, wind blowing him about. The thick snow swirls about him, clinging to his tousled blonde hair and his eyelashes. His hands hang limply by his sides, and I'm confused to see that the feather on his wrist has a red tinge.

"Staaaaan!" I call, and I'm surprised to see he stops and waits for me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks for waiting," I tell him, smiling up at him. He grins back, tells me it's no problem and chats to me about random shit. Stan's been my best friend since I was 6, and although our relationship has been tried by certain things (Harpy Wendy) he still knows how to cheer me up, when to ask me what's wrong or to say nothing about it. In short, he's always there for me.  
"So.." Stan begins, studying me with his cobalt eyes. "What's up?"  
Good old Stan. "Well.. you have to promise me not to freak, OK?" I say, looking at the floor. "I mean seriously, because you're the only person I've told." He nods, squeezing my shoulder with his hand. "Uhm.. well. Last night, at the party? Kenny and I kinda.." I make a sign with my hands - one that only me and Stan understand. His eyes widen.  
"No. You're having me on." I shake my head sadly. "You're being serious, Ky? Oh, man that's great! Now I know I'm not the only one who likes guys."

My heart jumps. "What?!" I ask, eyes wide. "You.. you like guys?"  
He shrugs. "I like girls and dudes, dude. I'm bi.. what about you?" I struggle with what to say. I don't seem to notice anyone but Kenny now. But I can't say that, can I? Screw it. I might as well.  
"I dunno dude. I only see one person at the moment.. I guess you could say I'm Ken-sexual." I joke, trying to make light of it. Stan's face drops slightly.  
"Well.. uhm, I was wondering before you said that.. whether you'd like.. to y'know, go on a date with me?" He says hurriedly, before adding on the end, "Just purely to get Kenny out of your head, of course."

I mull it over. I might as well. Besides, Kenny metaphorically slapped me.. I might as well slap him back. "Yeah, I think I'd like that," I say, grinning.

.

My day just got a shit-load better, and I'm suddenly feeling good.

.

* * *


	8. 7: A Harpy's Plan

_**A/N;** Bloody hell.. I'm not having a good week. I'm not ill anymore, although I've hurt my hand and wrist.. alot. I punched my friend in the arm, and I've ended up being the one hurt, so Dad took me to A&E after my nextdoor neighbour (who knows first aid) checked me out and the bitch-ass doctor was prodding and bending my hand AND SHE IGNORED THE LOOK OF FUCKING AGONY ON MY FACE AS SHE DID SO and just said "if it hurt you'd be screaming." WHICH I WANTED TO DO BUT DIDN'T CAUSE I HAVE FUCKING DIGNITY. She didn't even x-ray it, like everyone thought she should.. she just sent me away with nurofen, paracetamol and A BIGGER FUCKING PAIN THAN BEFORE. I want to kill her, although the nice nurse said I can come back if it hurts tomorrow. Also, it hurts to type, so if there are spelling mistakes, I'm so sorry, but I honestly don't care at the moment - too much pain.  
Anyway in the last chapter I made Kenny such a bastard, and I apologize, although he's not exactly an angel (hahaa, see what I did there?) in this chapter either.. sorry guys. And just to confuse you, this chapter snaps from Kenny's view to Stan's view alot. I'd like to thank everyone for such amazing reviews, and I'd also like to assure you that you'll all get mentioned on the last author's note of this story - all though I have no idea when that'll be. It could be soon, or it could be ages. Let's hope it's ages.._

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium  
.

* * *

Previously: _"So.." Stan begins, studying me with his cobalt eyes. "What's up?"  
Good old Stan. "Well.. you have to promise me not to freak, OK?" I say, looking at the floor. "I mean seriously, because you're the only person I've told." He nods, squeezing my shoulder with his hand. "Uhm.. well. Last night, at the party? Kenny and I kinda.." I make a sign with my hands - one that only me and Stan understand. His eyes widen.  
"No. You're having me on." I shake my head sadly. "You're being serious, Ky? Oh, man that's great! Now I know I'm not the only one who likes guys."  
My heart jumps. "What?!" I ask, eyes wide. "You.. you like guys?"  
He shrugs. "I like girls and dudes, dude. I'm bi.. what about you?" I struggle with what to say. I don't seem to notice anyone but Kenny now. But I can't say that, can I? Screw it. I might as well.  
"I dunno dude. I only see one person at the moment.. I guess you could say I'm Ken-sexual." I joke, trying to make light of it. Stan's face drops slightly.  
"Well.. uhm, I was wondering before you said that.. whether you'd like.. to y'know, go on a date with me?" He says hurriedly, before adding on the end, "Just purely to get Kenny out of your head, of course." I mull it over. I might as well. Besides, Kenny metaphorically slapped me.. I might as well slap him back. "Yeah, I think I'd like that," I say, grinning.  
My day just got a shit-load better, and I'm suddenly feeling good._

* * *

.

**Chapter Seven: A Harpy's Plan (Stan and Kenny)**

.

**Stan:**

I have to resist the urge to hug Kyle when he agrees to my offer. I said it was to get Kenny out of his head, but being perfectly honest that wasn't the reason at all. I smile at him, pushing a lock of my black hair from my eyes. "Kay. So.. tonight?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant as I wait for his answer.  
"Yeah, sure," he smiles, tilting his head. "Can we go see a film? I heard from Craig that the new Harry Potter film's quite good and I'd love to see whether it's better than the books.." He trails off slightly at the end and I grin. Typical Kyle Broflovski. I swear he reads way too much.. I mean, the whole back wall of his bedroom is a built in bookcase. _Oh well.. at least he's guaranteed good grades in English, _I think.

"Stan?" Kyle waves a hand in front of my face and I snap out of my thoughts. "Is that alright? Can we see Harry Potter?" I stretch and nod.  
"Sure, and afterwards we can go to Stark's and order pizza." Kyle grins, and I can tell I've cheered him up. That's what friends do. "It'll be about 5:15-ish," I say. "I'll book it during IT and I'll pick you up at 5, sound good?" I get given another nod from Kyle, which warms my heart but then Kenny speeds past and shoots me a glare and the blood drains from my face. Something isn't going to go well tonight.. I can feel it in my bones.

.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

.

**Kenny: **

I storm past Kyle and shoot Stan a look of death. My blood's boiling at the hearing of Stan taking Kyle on a date. Sure, I told him it was nothing, but I was lying. I was protecting him from the hurt I'll cause him if we're together. I've inherited some of my mother's genes amongst the mix of my father's - to run from anything that can hurt you or anyone you care about. That's just how the McCormick's roll. That's just how I roll.

A tap on my shoulder makes me turn around quickly, and my eyes are met by Wendy's chocolate brown ones. The dark waterfall of hair cascades down her shoulders, stopping just before her chest and her purple beret is perched neatly on her head. A sprinkle of freckles adorn her beautiful face and I absent-mindedly wonder why she went out with Stan. She taps my shoulder once more and I snap from my trance.

"You tapped, my dear?" I ask, leaning towards her. She doesn't look happy today, and an unhappy Wendy means hell for anyone who pisses her off.  
"Kenny. I need a favour; I know you're not happy about Kyle and Stan, and neither am I particularly.. I miss him," she says quietly, tugging on my arm. "But I have a plan. You know they're going to Stark's? I need you to meet me there. I'll be dressed in ripped clothes - yes, ripped - and I'm going to act like I've been abused, broken down and all that shit, kay?" I nod, having an idea where this is going. "Then I need you to find me, and be walking me through the park when we stumble into Stan and Kyle. I know Stan still cares about me, because he's asked Kyle out to get me out of his head, so he'll come and see what's wrong. Then I'll sob onto his shoulder and tell him what happened and that I still love him, he'll come back to me and voila, you can have Kyle."  
"You, Wendy Testaburger, are a scheming minx and incredibly clever." I tell her, placing my hand on the small of her back. "But we need to talk details.. where am I gonna meet you, what time.. and maybe I don't want Kyle."  
"Don't worry about that," She says smoothly. "I've got your number on my phone, I'll text you, okay?" I turn to leave, but she opens her mouth. "And Kenny, don't deny it.. I see the way you look at him. It's pretty obvious you still like him."

.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

.

**Stan:**

I drive carefully through the snowy lanes, eventually arriving at Kyle's house. I know Karen's there because I can hear Shelia telling Ike and her to calm down, I think she's saying something about hormones but I don't really care. I ring the bell, yawning as I run a hand through my hair. Kyle answers the door, smiles at me and steps out into the cold.  
"How're Ike and Karen?" I ask conversationally. Kyle shrugs. He tells me he doesn't pay much attention anymore because Karen's Kenny's sister and he doesn't give a fuck at the moment.

He gets into the car quickly, trying to avoid the snow, and slides contentedly into the back, resting his worn converses against the passenger seat. If it were anyone other than him or Wendy, I'd tell him to get his feet the fuck off my chairs. I guess that shows how I still care about her, I care about her way more than I should, and I feel bad. Like I'm using Kyle when I don't really want him, when I'm just trying to get Wendy out of my fucking head.. just like Kyle's trying to get Kenny out.

We arrive at the cinema 5 minutes early so we can get drinks and shit. I'm always surprised at how much everything costs at this place.. it's all way too much, but I guess it helps pay for things, like staff wages and the swanky new coffee machine I find myself eyeing up. I mean, many people wandering around the shop are a few pounds overweight and judging by how much they're buying, they're gonna be much fatter when they've finished eating the sugar-induced products clutched in their flabby arms. I wince and wander over to the coffee machine, pulling money from my pocket. I see Kyle slip through the people with a huge bucket of popcorn and two cokes clutched in his arms. I sigh, not really wanting coke, but I take it anyway out of politeness, returning the money I had intended to use for coffee back into the pocket of my coat. We make our way into screen number 7, where we sit down and wait for the film to start.

.

I really, really didn't understand that movie. I fell asleep through most of it so when I did wake up I'd missed crucial parts and nothing made sense. Besides, all the characters had annoying British accents that pissed me off. In short, I hated it. I hated it with every fibre of my being.  
"What did you think?" Kyle asks me as we leave. I shrug.  
"It was alright.. what did you think?" He smiles and starts talking about bits and pieces they missed out, how some of the things were done perfectly and how he still prefers the book. I roll my eyes and look at the floor. He never knows when to shut up sometimes, that's what I miss about Wendy. She knew when to stay quiet.  
"I see," I say, "Shall we go to Stark's now?"

.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

.

**Kenny: **

I'm crouching in the bushes, Wendy beside me. We're watching Kyle and Stan, who are sprawled out on the grass devouring pizza at a breakneck pace. Wendy looks a state.. tights ripped, shirt with huge gashes in it, bruises (which are really purple eyeshadow) on her stomach, makeup streaming down her face - the works. Damn she's good. She turns to me and grins. "Ready?" she whispers, eyes squeezed close. I know what she's doing. She's thinking of bad things, disgusting, hideous things, to make herself cry. Tears begin to slip down her cheeks and I nod.  
"Let's go.." Wendy leans on me, and I put my hand around her waist to support her. She makes an odd hiccuping sound as we crash through the bushes into Stan and Kyle's view. I see the look on Stan's face - pure shock with a hint of concern. He jumps up and hurries over, leaving Kyle on the floor.

"Wendy.. wendy what happened?" Stan asks, shoving me away and embracing her tightly. I wander over next to Kyle and plop down on the floor, snaking on the pizza.  
"She got abused," I tell Stan, "I found her, and she told me.. Some drunken dude punched her stomach and tried to rape her.."  
Stan's rocking her in his arms now, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "S-Stan.." she chokes. "S-stan.. I.. I need you.. you p-p-protect me.." I roll my eyes. _She's going overboard on the dramatics, _I think. And then she says, "I-I still lo-ove you.."  
"I still love you too, Wendy," Stan says, kissing her gently. "Let's get you home.."

I turn to Kyle, who looks thoroughly put out. "Dude, are you alright?" I ask. He glares at me.  
"No, dipshit. I'm not alright. My date just got stolen by a Harpy, you've turned up after telling me last night was nothing and you expect everything to be hunky-fucking-dory between us. Well it's not. And it's not gonna be until you explain yourself and why the fuck you fucked me and told me it was nothing. I opened up to you, you son of a bitch!" He's screaming now, tears welling in his eyes.

The last thing he says before he leaves shocks me.

.

.

"Your feather is red.. You did something wrong, Kenneth McCormick, and I'm not helping you figure it out anymore."

.

* * *


	9. 8: Home is where you hang yourself

_**A/N; **__I'm srsly, srsly bored. Being home alone has lost it's appeal to me. Or maybe it's because Toni's going away and I have no one to talk to on MSN for the whole day.. idk. But I'm bored shitless, and I have nothing better to do than write. So here you go - two updates in one day. Wow, I'm on a roll. Oh, title and song for this chapter is _"Sleeping Pills" _by _Her Space Holiday.

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."**  
A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

.

* * *

Previously: _I turn to Kyle, who looks thoroughly put out. "Dude, are you alright?" I ask. He glares at me.  
"No dipshit. I'm not alright. My date just got stolen by a Harpy, you've turned up after telling me last night was nothing and you expect everything to be hunky-fucking-dory between us. Well it's not. And it's not gonna be until you explain yourself and why the fuck you fucked me and then told me it was nothing. I opened up to you, you son of a bitch!" He's screaming now, tears welling in his eyes. The last thing he says before he leaves shocks me._

_"Your feather is red.. You did something wrong, Kenneth McCormick, and I'm not helping you figure it out anymore."_

* * *

.

**Chapter Eight: I can't win, so why should I try? (Kenny)**

.

I'm an asshole. I need that put on my head with one of those rubber stamps, so when I walk down the street people can see me coming and jump out of the way. It's been 2 weeks since Kyle and I last spoke, and it's really getting to me. I said it was nothing so I didn't hurt him, but it seems that plan backfired on me and now I've hurt him more than I could ever have imagined. He's not really speaking to Stan either, so he tends to wander the corridors alone like a ghost, never speaking to anyone. He's deathly pale with huge bags under his eyes which are red - possibly from crying. Nothing seems to be going right for him.

I follow him sometimes, at a distance of course, and I see him with Tweek. When Tweek puts his hand on Kyle's shoulder, it's like there's a monster in my chest.. a monster that wants to tear Tweek Tweak limb from fucking limb just to get him away from Kyle. My Kyle.  
"Tweeeeeek," I hear Kyle say, and for the first time in God knows how long, there's a smile on his face. "I'd love to get a coffee with you! Next time, don't be so shy, okay?"  
"Ngggn.. It was t-too much pres-s-ssure," the twitchy blonde boy mumbles. "Tomorrow.. uhnng. 6-ish?" he asks, and Kyle nods, green eyes sparkling. Great. Kyle has another fucking date. My heart aches. I need to talk to him, but every time I try he walks away. He just shakes his head and walks the fuck away.

.

School's out. I trudge home.. if you can call our tiny living space a home. It certainly doesn't feel like a home - a drunken and abusive dad, an older brother who's never there, a Mom who's run away from us and a little sister who's so scared to live here she's moved into her boyfriend's house despite the fact she's 13. I'm the only sane one around here. I push the door open and find my Dad once more passed out on the rotting wooden floorboards. His beer lies on it's side, the contents branching out across the floor. It mingles with the scarlet splatters of blood and a single scrap of green from a shirt. It's Mom's shirt. She came back for something and Dad hit her, probably. That means the blood is also hers.

I need out. I grab a plastic bag and race up the rickety stairs. Flinging myself into the mess of my room I root around for anything I can use. I stuff some trousers, a clean shirt, underpants, a blanket, my iPod and Kevin's deodorant into the bag before making my way into the cupboard-like bathroom. I bend down and scoop a bottle labelled "Deep zleep" from the broken medicine cabinet into my pocket along with my cigarettes and a lighter.

Downstairs once more I search through more cupboards and drawers until I find what I'm looking for. A bottle of whisky beckons and I take up it's call, shoving it into my nearly-about-to-burst plastic bag. I grab the keys to our red pickup truck and fly through the door. I still have no idea how my dipshit brother managed to fix the pickup, although I guess working in a garage has got to play a big part in it. It's peeling like a sun burnt man, metal peeking through the flaking, faded paint-work but I'm thankful the old girl works.  
I hop in, running my hands across the wheel after dumping my bag on the passenger seat. I think I'll just drive around aimlessly for awhile.

.

It's dark by the time I know where I'm going. I'm going to the abandoned Raisin's - a newer, fresher and bigger one was built in the center of town and no-one's rented the old one, so it just sits there gathering dust and cobwebs. It's where I always go to escape although I've never slept there. The most I've done is spend 20 minutes there, just thinking.  
I park the truck 'round the back car park and get out, lugging the bag with me. I climb in through the broken window, slinking through the shadows like a cat as I locate the light switch. I'm still shocked at the fact that electricity's still being supplied to this derelict place, even if half the light bulbs are bust. I set my bag in the middle of the room and pull a table over the top of it. Then I empty the contents onto the floor and pull out the blanket, which I wrap around myself. I put my clothes in a pile under another table, open the bottle of sleeping pills and empty the remaining 6 into my palm. I check the bottle to see what the recommended dose is and then decide I don't give a fuck anymore. I down all six pills with the whisky, plug my earphones into my ears and settle down to listen to the soothing lyrics of Her Space Holiday.

_Hallelujah for sleeping pills And amen for a good stiff drink. You know that I can't sleep So why I should I try. It's been this way for years. You think by know I'd know why._

The sleeping pills seem to be having no effect whatsoever so I decide that I need more whisky to balance things out.

_Hallelujah for long shot dreams And amen for our perfect life. You know that I can't win, So why I should I try? It's been this way for years. You think by know I'd know why._

My head hits the floor and before I know it I'm dreaming.

.

.

I can't face school today. I have a hangover that hurts like fuck and I'm not in the mood to learn in a classroom full of hormone controlled, shouting teenagers, so huddling in the blanket under the filthy table of what used to be a sleazy restaurant that's long since been abandoned, I go back to sleep. I sleep. And I sleep some more, until I wake up at 6:05pm and then I panic. I panic because there's something I have to do before Kyle's date ends.

I hurry to the pickup, where I search through the glove compartment for some paper and a pen. I eventually settle for a piece of a road-map that I ripped from our yellowing atlas and a blue biro with not much ink left that was under my seat. In my own, hideously messy script I scrawl a note, plug my iPod into my ears once more and set off at full-speed to the Broflovski's house.

_So I drove by your home, To drop off a simple note. Saying: "if it's not too late, Can I call you up after your date?"_

I pull a stick of gum from my pocket, chew it briefly and then stick it to the back of the note I've written. I then clamber out of the truck and stick it to Kyle's front door, praying with all my heart he'll listen this time.

.

* * *


	10. 9: Fine

_**A/N; **__To MK, I'm really, really sorry, but I have no idea how to start your story. D; I'mma have a go after writing this chapter, but I'm still a bit in the dark as to how it'll turn out, and I'm really worried I'll fuck it up. :/  
AND I'M IN A SLUMP. I don't know what to write, so I apologize in advance for the shittyness (and shortness) of this chapter, but really this is all that needs to be said for now.  
Next chapter is Kenny!_

_And ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I have fanart. From the lovely Myurra-K. (myurra-kitty(.)deviantart(.)com/art/K2-Angel-For-Lilz-129314861 - without the brackets around the fullstop) Duuuuude, it's so awesome. Ilu, seriously._

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

.

* * *

Previously: _I can't face school today. I have a hangover that hurts like fuck and I'm not in the mood to learn in a classroom full of hormone controlled, shouting teenagers, so huddling in the blanket under the filthy table of what used to be a sleazy restaurant that's long since been abandoned, I go back to sleep. I sleep. And I sleep some more, until I wake up at 6:05pm and then I panic. I panic because there's something I have to do before Kyle's date ends._

_I hurry to the pickup, where I search through the glove compartment for some paper and a pen. I eventually settle for a piece of a road-map that I ripped from our yellowing atlas and a blue biro with not much ink left that was under my seat. In my own, hideously messy script I scrawl a note, plug my iPod into my ears once more and set off at full-speed to the Broflovski's house._

_So I drove by your home, To drop off a simple note. Saying: "if it's not too late, Can I call you up after your date?"_

_I pull a stick of gum from my pocket, chew it briefly and then stick it to the back of the note I've written. I then clamber out of the truck and stick it to Kyle's front door, praying with all my heart he'll listen this time._

* * *

.

**Chapter Nine: One word Text (Kyle)**

.

Tweek walks me home in companionable silence; a silence only broken by the gentle "hgnnn"s that escape his lips involuntarily. I smile and kiss his cheek before I run up the drive to my house. I see him walk away, and I feel dizzy. I feel dizzy because for once, something is going right.

And then it all crashes down when I see the note stuck to the door of my house.

I know from the first glance it's Kenny's writing. His elegant, yet messy script haunts me as I pluck it from the wood, and I wince as I work out he's stuck it with gum. *_Kenny, i__nvest in tape, _I think, grimacing as my fingers get caught in the sticky mess that's been in his mouth. I read it quickly, scanning the page.

Finished, I rifle through my pockets, feeling for my mobile. My fingers wrap around it and I pry it from it's fabric confines - otherwise known as my jeans - and text Kenny.  
"Fine," is all my message says.

.

* * *

_* This phrase was used by _YouMustBeJoking_ in one of the reviews for the last chapter and I had to use it, because it's an awesome quote, so thank you for supplying me with it._


	11. 10: Fuck it, I lied What you gonna do?

_**A/N; **__Heheeee. Things start to piece together a little more in this chapter. I apologize for the length (which I seem to do alot..) but I wrote this on holiday in France so I didn't have much time to work on it, what with my family dragging me out every day and playing badminton and Uno in the evening. So yeah, I hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**"Angel."****  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously:_ Tweek walks me home in companionable silence; a silence only broken by the gentle "hgnnn"s that escape his lips involuntarily. I smile and kiss his cheek before I run up the drive to my house. I see him walk away, and I feel dizzy. I feel dizzy because for once, something is going right. And then it all crashes down when I see the note stuck to the door of my house._

_I know from the first glance it's Kenny's writing. His elegant, yet messy script haunts me as I pluck it from the wood, and I wince as I work out he's stuck it with gum. *Kenny, invest in tape,I think, grimacing as my fingers get caught in the sticky mess that's been in his mouth. I read it quickly, scanning the page._

_Finished, I rifle through my pockets, feeling for my mobile. My fingers wrap around it and I pry it from it's fabric confines - otherwise known as my jeans - and text Kenny.  
"Fine," is all my message says.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

.

**Chapter Ten: Fuck it, I lied. What you gonna do? (Gabriel)**

.

There's something I must tell you before this story continues. You may not thank me for lying in the beginning and you may also think that as God's right hand man I should be pure and never deceive, but the truth is I'm human and I had to lie in order to keep your attention – in fact God specifically asked me to. Some things in this story are still true: The bracelet being used to pay off debts, the one last feather... however, one thing is false:

Kenny does not have to fall in love.

I think I owe you an explanation after misleading you for so long, my friend. Kenny does not have to fall in love because he is already in love. He has been for a long, long time.

I don't know if you've heard the song "A walk through hell", but if you listen to the lyrics you'll find the words: "Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue, my soul is useless without you," and it is these words that are the most apt description of Kenny's reason for coming back. Kenneth McCormick walks on the red hot coals in hell not because he has to, but because he wants to: his love for that one person is so strong that even death cannot break it.

And so, I now can reveal the one thing Kenny has to do to pay off his last feather; he has to be true to himself.

.

.

He has to tell Kyle Broflovski he loves him.

.

* * *


	12. 11: Let me tell him, please

_**A/N; **__Wow. Chapter 11.. I think this has to be the longest fic I've ever written, so y'know.. I'd quite like to celebrate it. So: YAAAAAAAAAY! 11TH__ CHAPTER. I hope you enjoy. And for Myurra's sake - my laptop's backlight has gone, so I can't see what I'm doing on it.. This means that I can't log on because I can't see anything, which in turn means all the saved work I've done for your story is inaccessible. That also means that I have to re-write the chapters I haven't upload which'll put me back further on writing and uploading it. I'm so, so sorry..  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**"Angel."  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

_

* * *

_

Previously: _There's something I must tell you before this story continues. You may not thank me for lying in the beginning and you may also think that as God's right hand man I should be pure and never deceive, but the truth is I'm human and I had to lie in order to keep your attention – in fact God specifically asked me to. Some things in this story are still true: The bracelet being used to pay off debts, the one last feather... however, one thing is false: Kenny does not have to fall in love. I think I owe you an explanation after misleading you for so long, my friend. Kenny does not have to fall in love because he is already in love. He has been for a long, long time. I don't know if you've heard the song "A walk through hell", but if you listen to the lyrics you'll find the words: "Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue, my soul is useless without you," and it is these words that are the most apt description of Kenny's reason for coming back. Kenneth McCormick walks on the red hot coals in hell not because he has to, but because he wants to: his love for that one person is so strong that even death cannot break it. And so, I now can reveal the one thing Kenny has to do to pay off his last feather; he has to be true to himself._

_He has to tell Kyle Broflovski he loves him._

_

* * *

_

.

**Chapter eleven: Let me tell him, please. (Kenny)**

.

I guess I've always sort of known what I have to do to get rid of my last feather. It was inevitable that my biggest fear would be the one to set me free because that's just my luck… it's just the way that bastard God seems to want things to happen to me. That phrase reminded me of Christophe, always calling the so-called God a bastard. Now I know why.  
But I'm moving away from the point. I knew I had a thing for Kyle when I was 12 and although that seems too young an age to know you're in love, I knew it to be true.

Everyone knows I've worked as a rent-boy for cash since I was 15, but no-one knows that every time I was used by various members of the community I kept myself from dying of embarrassment by imagining that my 'master' or 'mistress' for the evening was none other than a curly red-haired jewish boy.

.

My phone vibrates in my pocket as I'm thinking and I pull it out quickly, hoping against hope it's from Kyle. And it is. I read the one word message of 'fine' quickly and sigh. I was hoping for a longer answer if I'm being honest, but being the optimist I am I'm thankful I got a reply at all.

I select Kyle's number from my shitty old phone and hit the call button, praying that I have enough credit to tell him what I need to. That's the problem with pay-as-you-go, you always run out at the worst times. Or at least I do, but that's probably just my luck again. The phone rings for awhile before Kyle actually picks up. By awhile, I mean I have to phone him 5 times and leave very insistent messages telling him to 'pick the fuck up'. Eventually he complies.

"What, Kenny?" He asks. He sounds tired and bored, and I immediately hate myself for what I've done to him; How much pain I've caused him. "I need to talk to you."  
"I figured that one out myself, thank you."  
There's silence for a good five minutes, but it feels like forever. "Kyle, I have to tell you something." I begin, " I've known it for awhile.. Kyle I lo-" I say the rest of the words to myself. My credit hasn't died, but my battery has. I stand up from the table I've been resting on and hurl the phone at the wall. Water trickles down my cheeks and I'm not sure why.

I pull the keys from my pocket and wipe at my eyes fiercely, stomping out of the abandoned Raisin's building and into the parking lot where the pickup is. I fall into it, resting my head against the ripped leather and I sigh once more.  
Slotting the keys into the ignition I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Me and Stan aren't the closest of friends, but since the fallout with Cartman last year (he left our group shortly afterwards, preferring to spend time with Craig's gang.. god knows why) and since Kyle hates me, he's all I've really got left.  
The drive to the Marsh's is long and arduous at most times, but it's even more difficult when my heart hurts and both my brain and bones ache with lack of sleep. My reaction time is probably slower too, so I drive slowly along the roads and earn myself honks of annoyance from the vehicles stuck behind me. Fuck them though. That's the problem with people now-a-days; They're so impatient. They want to get to places as quickly as possible and they don't enjoy just rolling along the roads with the stereo blasting feel-good music.

Eventually I pull up into Stan's drive and get out, stumbling along to the door. I lean on it heavily, taking deep breaths before ringing the bell. Randy opens it and does his usual I'm-sorry-stan's-not-here routine, which I know off by heart. It's not true, Stan's always at home. Well, nearly always. Randy would know that if he actually paid attention to his son instead of pretending he was 18 years old.  
Stan shoves his dad out of the way and surveys me with his blue eyes. "Kenny," he says, slightly coldly, but I crumple and beg him for help before he can turn me away.

.

* * *


	13. 12: Into the memories

_**A/N; **Ohmygod. I seriously can't get over the fact that I've got 12 chapters and 60 reviews. It's just.. wow. I'm sorta like, fizzing inside because it means alot that people actually like my writing.. I mean, if I fail as a photographer I think writing would be my second option because I enjoy it and Mum's a journalist (She's the health editor for Good Houskeeping - her name's Julie Powell..) so Mum would probably approve, and so would dad I think. But anyway.. Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading. You guys are what keep me going with this story.  
I also hate to break it to you, but I've got only 2 more chapters planned.. maybe there'll be more, but I've only got 2 in my head and the next one (Chapter 13) isn't very... nice. Or at least it's not to me.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

**"Angel."  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously: _There's silence for a good five minutes, but it feels like forever. "Kyle, I have to tell you something." I begin, " I've known it for awhile.. Kyle I lo-" I say the rest of the words to myself. My credit hasn't died, but my battery has. I stand up from the table I've been resting on and hurl the phone at the wall. Water trickles down my cheeks and I'm not sure why.  
I pull the keys from my pocket and wipe at my eyes fiercely, stomping out of the abandoned Raisin's building and into the parking lot where the pickup is. I fall into it, resting my head against the ripped leather and I sigh once more. Slotting the keys into the ignition I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Me and Stan aren't the closest of friends, but since the fallout with Cartman last year (he left our group shortly afterwards, preferring to spend time with Craig's gang.. god knows why) and since Kyle hates me, he's all I've really got left.  
The drive to the Marsh's is long and arduous at most times, but it's even more difficult when my heart hurts and both my brain and bones ache with lack of sleep. My reaction time is probably slower too, so I drive slowly along the roads and earn myself honks of annoyance from the vehicles stuck behind me. Fuck them though. That's the problem with people now-a-days; They're so impatient. They want to get to places as quickly as possible and they don't enjoy just rolling along the roads with the stereo blasting feel-good music.  
Eventually I pull up into Stan's drive and get out, stumbling along to the door. I lean on it heavily, taking deep breaths before ringing the bell. Randy opens it and does his usual I'm-sorry-stan's-not-here routine, which I know off by heart. It's not true, Stan's always at home. Well, nearly always. Randy would know that if he actually paid attention to his son instead of pretending he was 18 years old.  
Stan shoves his dad out of the way and surveys me with his blue eyes. "Kenny," he says, slightly coldly, but I crumple and beg him for help before he can turn me away._

_

* * *

_

.

**Chapter twelve: Into the memories. (Kenny)**

.

"So what's wrong?" Stan asks me, frowning darkly at my current fucked up state. He looks scared and I can understand why. I'm Kenny McCormick - south park's whore who's drunken father beats him shitless at random intervals; I'm the kid that always dies, but never once complains. I've never lost control like this, or if I have it's been at a time where I'm alone. I wipe my cheeks with my hands and sit on his bed.

"I did something stupid, Stan.""What's new there then?" His tone is cutting and I shuffle my feet. It's clear I'm going to have to explain everything to him. I instruct him to sit down and he does so with no fuss, joining me on his bed when I'd expected him to sit on the floor.

"It started when we were 8 - you, me, Kyle and Cartman that is. All three of you had seen me die and come back to life a more times than can be counted, but none of you questioned why. Except Kyle. He mentioned a bracelet on my wrist once or twice, but neither you nor Cartman could see it, so you laughed and called him crazy."

I pause, relaxing and that's when Stan gasps and points at my wrist. "Oh my God!" He cries, reaching out and touching the silver feather with the tips of his fingers. "Why couldn't I see it before?""Simple. I've always had my guard up around you, Cartman and the rest of the school; The rest of the world even. Kyle could see it because I've always been myself around him.. I've always been relaxed and not on the defensive side with him because-""Because you love him," Stan finishes for me and I nod, relieved he actually understands all I've been telling him.

"I need you to help me set up somewhere to meet him, so I can tell him. I need you to say you want to hang out with him and instead of you showing up, I do. I need to tell Kyle so me and him can be free. Can you please help?" Stan shakes his head. "I can't help you." He drops his voice lower and edges closer to me. "I'm so sorry." I see him pull a fairly large capsule from his pocket and I can make out a piece of rolled up paper inside. He pops it in his mouth, disguising it as a yawn and then he kisses me.

I feel him move the capsule into my mouth and he pulls away. His black hair tickles my neck as he whispers into my ear. "Don't open it until you're out of this house." Then he grabs me by the collar and throws me through the window.

.

.

I land on a very conveniently placed mattress, and it suddenly strikes me that it's not been placed there by coincidence. I spit my 'gift' of sorts into the palm of my hand and pull it open, grabbing the white slip of paper. Written in blue ink is a message I'd never have imagined. "I know everything, Kenny. Even before you told me just then. I played dumb because my house is bugged by none other than lord high fatass; Cartman. He's been blackmailing me for awhile now, because he likes Kyle, and this is the reason why I didn't help you. Meet Kyle tonight. That's the only advice I can give you. If it's any later then it'll be too late. Sorry I couldn't be of more use.. Stan."

My heart beat quickens as I try to recall how Stan could have known already, and then it hits me. That night.. His 18th party, when he was drunk. My guard was down then. I can remember him asking, and I told him because I thought he was too drunk to remember anything. Obviously I was wrong. He had somehow known I'd need him tonight and had planned some of this. I get up quickly and rifle through my pockets for some change to use a payphone to call Kyle. I tell him to meet me at Stark's, tonight at 8pm and tell him it's urgent and I can't keep it a secret any longer.

All I've got left to do is wait, and pray and hope he agrees to meet me.

.

.

8pm has never felt so far away.

.

* * *


	14. 13: Shootings in the park

_**A/N; **I hate this chapter. I hate it because it's dark and twisted and ew. Blood. -faints- I hate blood, so writing this bit was haaaard. Enjoy this twisted chapter.._

_

* * *

_

.

**"Angel."  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

_

* * *

_Previously: _My heart beat quickens as I try to recall how Stan could have known already, and then it hits me. That night.. His 18th__ party, when he was drunk. My guard was down then. I can remember him asking, and I told him because I thought he was too drunk to remember anything. Obviously I was wrong. He had somehow known I'd need him tonight and had planned some of this. I get up quickly and rifle through my pockets for some change to use a payphone to call Kyle. I tell him to meet me at Stark's, tonight at 8pm and tell him it's urgent and I can't keep it a secret any longer. All I've got left to do is wait, and pray and hope he agrees to meet me. _

_8pm has never felt so far away._

_

* * *

_

_._

**Chapter thirteen; Shootings in the Park. (Kyle)  
**

.

The alarm on my phone sounds at quarter to, and I begin the walk to Stark's with an open mind. I've always thought that people deserve second chances, and after the call that cut out I've been wondering what's going on. So I agreed to meet him and find out what he had to say.

It's cold as I tramp through the snow-covered paths. That's one thing I like about South Park; it's always snowy, like the whole town is covered in thick, white icing sugar. It sounds like a wimpy, pussy thing to say but I can't deny I like the thought of it.

The cold nips at the exposed flesh on my hands and face, and I huddle further into my jacket for warmth, bunching my hands up in my sleeves to detain the numb feeling creeping into them.

I spot the orange hooded figure from a distance away, but I contain the urge to run and throw my arms around him. Instead I walk casually up to him and stand, staring at him from behind.

"Kenny?" I call, brushing a stray lock of red hair from my face. I hate my hair, but girls seem to love it, oddly enough. Kenny looks round and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry for dragging you out in such horrible weather," he murmurs, not quite catching my eye as he looks at me. "It's just, Stan told me it had to be tonight.""You're making no sense to me," I tell him, cocking my head. All my anger is gone, replaced by a blanket of security. I don't know why, but I always feel safe with Kenny.

"I know," he says, laughing, and he takes my arm gently. He gulps and pushes his hood back. To anyone other than me, this would be a miracle, but Kenny's hood is always down around me.

"Look, Kyle.. I didn't mean to hurt you. That night.. It meant more to me than you could possibly imagine, but I was scared to tell you. I was scared to tell you how much I care." I feel my heart beat quicken. All those days avoiding him, they mean nothing right now.

"I.. I love you, Kyle," he says, looking deep into my eyes.

I can tell he means it. The way he's biting his lip, waiting for my response. Before I can throw my arms around him and tell him I love him too, a blue light shrouds him and he's lifted into the air. The feathered bracelet snaps in half, falling to the floor. "We're free," Kenny says, grinning. His voice sounds like it's underwater, and he extends his fingertips out to me through the blue haze. I have to stand on tiptoes to reach, but when I touch them, my body is enveloped in warmth.

And then it all slips away. A gunshot shatters the moment, and I can see Kenny's eyes widen. The mist falls into nothingness, and Kenny drops to the floor like a stone. Blood runs from a wound, dripping with a sickening noise onto the snow. It spreads out, leaving red tarnishing the pure white. Suddenly my view of icing sugar is shattered.

A large figure steps from the bushes, holding the offending weapon, and I see a thinner looks scared shitless, eyes wide as Cartman pulls him up by the hair."You double crossing shitbag, Marsh," Cartman sneers, putting the gun to his chest. Then a second shot shatters the night and I pull out my phone without a second thought. My fingers punch the buttons, and I sit next to Kenny, gripping his hand tightly."911, what's the emergency?""My.. My friends. They've been shot. One was a long range shot, so he's got more chance of surviving.. The second was shot close range, right in the chest.""Location?""Starks Pond.. Please hurry.." My heart's pounding, and I hear Kenny rasp slightly. His mouth is moving but no sound comes out. "I love you, Kenny.." I murmur, and then I press my lips to his.

"How touching, the jew and the po'boy find love," Cartman drawls, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me upwards. I flail slightly, catching him on the jam with a punch. He smirks and drags me away from the crime scene, leading me to a dark alleyway.

I can't describe what came next. All I know is that my skin was broken, and Cartman licked up the blood. I think he has some torture fetish, because the way he.. 'Went about business' was sickening. He tied me up, and did all sorts of freaky shit.

I don't know why he let me go, but he did. The memories are fading now, but I've still got 4 large purple bruise marks on my hips.

As soon as I'm free, I hurry to Hell's pass hospital, and ask whether Kenny's been brought in yet. They nod, but take me aside to tell me that the other victim, who I know as Stan Marsh, wasn't so lucky. The bullet went through his heart, and shortly afterwards he died. Tears stream down my face and I sink to the floor.

Me and Stan have been friends since we were 6, and even though for awhile we've been growing apart, I love him like he's my brother. I feel like a piece of my heart is missing.  
Through my tears, I ask the nurse which room Kenny is in and she directs me there.

I collapse into the chair beside him, burying my head in my hands.

Why does nothing go right..?

.

* * *


	15. 14: Sleeping in a hospital bed

_**A/N;**_ _This chapter sucks ass. I'm sorry for it's shitty-ness. D: But I would like to say in the previous chapter, despite the fact I hate Stan with a passion, I did actually have... wait for it, TROUBLE killing him off. I didn't want to, and I was actually harder than I imagined. e.e But anyway. Sorry once more for the death in Chapter 13, and for the sucky-ness of chapter 14.  
_

* * *

.

**"Angel."  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously: _As soon as I'm free, I hurry to Hell's pass hospital, and ask whether Kenny's been brought in yet. They nod, but take me aside to tell me that the other victim, who I know as Stan Marsh, wasn't so lucky. The bullet went through his heart, and shortly afterwards he died. Tears stream down my face and I sink to the floor. Me and Stan have been friends since we were 6, and even though for awhile we've been growing apart, I love him like he's my brother. I feel like a piece of my heart is missing. Through my tears, I ask the nurse which room Kenny is in and she directs me there. I collapse into the chair beside him, burying my head in my hands.  
Why does nothing go right..?_

* * *

.

**Chapter fourteen: Sleeping in a hospital bed. (Kenny)**

.**  
**

I wake up attached to a billion pipes and tubes sticking out of me. My chest aches when I breathe but I'm surprised I can talk fairly normally, if with a rasping. A flash of red catches my eye, and I turn my head a little to look at it. Kyle's sitting by my bed in a chair, hands covering his eyes.

"K…kaaahylee," I manage. "Kaaaahylee.." He looks at me, and manages a faint smile. I want to reach out and touch him, but the many tubes pull me back.  
"Whaaaat's wrooing with mee?"  
His answer is slightly mechanical, telling me things I don't want to know particularly, despite asking. "You were shot by Cartman.. The Doctors managed to get the bullet out.. It wasn't too far in, but you've lost a lot of blood. They've been giving you transfusions and shit." He gets up at this point and sits on the edge of my bed, tentatively. I rest my hand on his leg, and he covers it with his own browner one. "I thought you were going to die, Kenny. For real this time.." Tears drip down his cheeks, splattering onto the faded green hospital sheets. "I.. I couldn't d-deal with that.. No-ot after S-S-Stan.."

My eyes widen. "Whaaaat happened to Staaaaaan?" I question, looking up at him. His coat's rucked up slightly, exposing his flesh, and I can see purple-yellow bruise marks on his hipbones. "Aaaand whaaat happened to youuu?"  
He pulls his shirt down hastily, wincing as his fingers touch the marks. "S-Stan got shot too.. R-right through the h-heart.." He whimpers, eyes filling with fresh tears and I find myself wondering how much he's cried today.  
"That doesn't answer all my questions."  
"Oh, so you c-can speak n-normally," He says. "Y-you were acting?"  
"Please.. Tell me what happened."

He looks away, embarrassed. "Y-you know one m-minute I was with you and t-the next I was g-g-gone?" I nod, remembering him kneeling by me, kissing me gently. "C-Cartman grabbed me.. He d-did all kinds of f-freaky shit. And h-he.." Kyle doesn't need to finish, I know what he's going to say.  
Anger pumps through my blood, and I try to lift myself up, only to fall back as pain shoots through me.  
"Shit, Kyle." He tells me 'shit' doesn't even cover it, and I move over slightly to make room for him on the bed, pulling back the covers to invite him in. I don't care if the nurse's have a fit, I'm ill and Kyle's breaking down.. And we need this.

He scrambles in, resting his head on my shoulder lightly. Our legs intertwine under the covers, and I turn to face him, nose to nose. "We'll make it through, Kyle.. I know we will."

I hear the nurses bustling in and out, tutting as they see me and Kyle curled up together. A few 'aww' a little, but it's mostly complaints that I need rest and it's stupid that two 18-year-old boys are sharing a single bed in the hospital. One of them actually tries to move Kyle at one point, but I flip her off and tell her to leave us. She's not happy about it to say the least, but she doesn't try it again.

I'm not sure how long I've been lying awake, listening to Kyle breathing as he sleeps. It must have been awhile, because when I fall asleep the first rays of sun are poking the blinds.

.

"We'll make it through, Kenny.. I promise you."

.

_

* * *

_


	16. 15: Gift

_**A/N; **Ohyes. Chapter 15. Recordddddd. This one is an odd chapter, I think. :/ But I'll shut up now and let you read. By the way, despite having a best friend with diabetes, I have NO idea what it involves, other than using insulin before you eat.. I think? So If something in this chapter is wrong and you know it, could you please maybe say so in your review so I could correct it? Thank you.  
_

* * *

.

**"Angel."  
**A south park fanfiction by Lilzenium

* * *

Previously:_ "Shit, Kyle." He tells me 'shit' doesn't even cover it, and I move over slightly to make room for him on the bed, pulling back the covers to invite him in. I don't care if the nurse's have a fit, I'm ill and Kyle's breaking down.. And we need this. He scrambles in, resting his head on my shoulder lightly. Our legs intertwine under the covers, and I turn to face him, nose to nose. "We'll make it through, Kyle.. I know we will." I hear the nurses bustling in and out, tutting as they see me and Kyle curled up together. A few 'aww' a little, but it's mostly complaints that I need rest and it's stupid that two 18-year-old boys are sharing a single bed in the hospital. One of them actually tries to move Kyle at one point, but I flip her off and tell her to leave us. She's not happy about it to say the least, but she doesn't try it again. _

_I'm not sure how long I've been lying awake, listening to Kyle breathing as he sleeps. It must have been awhile, because when I fall asleep the first rays of sun are poking the blinds. _

"_We'll make it through, Kenny.. I promise you." _

_

* * *

_

.

**Chapter Fifteen; Gift. (Kyle)**

.

I wake up with an empty feeling in my chest; my best friend is dead and the boy I'm madly in love with is hospitalized.. and the doctors might not be able to save him.

I slip gently from the bed, pulling the covers back over Kenny. The hospital is slightly quieter in the morning, no drunken brawl accidents or car crashes like there were last night, and as I walk down the deserted corridors, my footsteps echoing, I have an urge to find the remnants of Kenny's bracelet. I know that the feather will have gone, but I want the chain to make something special.

That's one thing not many people know; I'm pretty good with my hands, I can fix bikes and computers and shit, but I can also fix jewellery. It's one of those odd little quirks that make me… well, me.

The double doors of the hospital entrance swing violently and nearly hit me as ambulance staff carry a man inside on a faded green stretcher. Blood is dripping down his face from a particularly nasty forehead gash which is exposing flesh underneath. I've never really hated blood, but as of late I've been feeling more and more queasy when it comes to the red liquid.

I press myself to the wall, closing my eyes as the man is hurried away to a room, and then most probably to some doctor to have stitches in his face.

As soon as the casualty has gone, I carry on walking. Through the double doors and down into the parking lot. I see one of the nurses that was treating Kenny earlier. She's smoking, tossing her blonde hair as she chats animatedly to one of the ambulance staff. Her eyes are shining and even from here I can see the love, I don't want to approach her in case I spoil it. Eventually I steel myself and go up to her, clearing my throat."Oh, Mr Broflovski!" She exclaims, eyes widening, "What can I do you for?"  
"If, if Kenny wakes up, could you tell him I've just gone to get some things?"

The nurse nods, hair bouncing and I smile. "I recognise you," I murmur, and then I see her name badge. _Miss Stevens _it reads. Bebe Stevens. Of course.  
"How've you been, Bebe?" I ask, and I smile as I realize I know the ambulance man too; Clyde Donovan. She shrugs and grins.  
"Y'know.. Good. Me and Clyde are gettin' married," She says, wiggling her fingers and flashing the ring. Clyde looks down, blushing slightly.  
"You and Kenny are invited," He murmurs, "August 17th.."  
I nod, tell them I'd love to come and depart quickly, nearly running to Starks.

I shiver as I step through the gates and into the park. My heart pounds and I make my way down to the scene of the crime. Police still buzz around, trying in vain to get rid of me.  
"Please, sir. There was a crime here."  
"I know, I was there," I tell them coldly, ducking under the crime scene tape. "You want to know what happened? Eric Cartman happened, that's what." The looks I get are those that say are-you-crazy-man?

"Cartman hid in those bushes, shot Kenneth McCormick and moved onto Stanley Marsh, whom he held by the hair over there," I motioned to the tree where a hat lay in the snow. "And shot close range in the chest. The reason neither myself nor Eric were here when you arrived is because he dragged me off and raped me." My voice is bitter now, and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes as I yank up my shirt to show them the bruises on my hips and the cuts on my arms. "He dropped the gun in a bin and if you uncover it, I'm pretty sure you'll either find finger marks or glove fibres on the handle. Now can I get what I came for?"The police are stunned into silence and I take this as a yes, beginning my scout around for the bracelet. A glint of silver catches my eye, buried under the snow and I scoop it up in my hands.

There's a programme on TV called North Gardens, and there's this character in there that reminds me of Kenny when he was younger. A little boy in an green jumper, but I've seen tiny little figurines in different colours; brown, blue, purple, yellow and orange. It's the last colour that I've got at home. I guess it's a little reminder of Kenny because I guess I've known I like him for a while.. I just wasn't smart enough to figure it out.

I escape more police questioning on the way out by fainting due to lack of sugars.

.

I find myself at home when I come to, with Mom standing over me. She holds out my insulin and a selection of biscuits, and other sweets like marshmallows. I sigh and inject myself before taking the tray from her. She lectures me on being careful about my levels for awhile, and then leaves.

I eat my biscuits and a few marshmallows before pulling the bracelet from my pocket and getting up to find the tiny orange figure. It's hidden behind a picture frame, which holds a photograph of Kenny, me, Stan and Cartman when we were 13. Kenny's lolling around, arm around my waist and Stan's arm is around my shoulder. Cartman is standing with his arms folded, looking disinteresting, but really I can see the smile poking through his lips. I grab the picture and open the frame, pulling the photo out of it. I don't know what I'm doing but suddenly I'm ripping it to shreds, letting the pieces fall to the ground.

It's ruined now, just like my life. No best friend, No healthy Kenny, and a body that's been subjected to gruesome acts.

I cry for awhile before actually getting to work like I'm supposed to, taking the little doll in my hands. For some reason my one's got a loop in it's head, and I'm pretty sure it used to be a key chain. I find a second loop and attach it through the first, using a pair of pliers kept in the drawer to force the ends together. Then I slide the loop over Kenny's bracelet, grinning as it hangs delicately from the thin silver chain. I find a box from some of Mum's jewellery under my bed and place the bracelet inside before pocketing it and making my way to the hospital once more.

.

* * *


End file.
